


Teen Spirit

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Teen Spirit

"I'm filled with eternal sorrowful ennui," Omi said, shredding roses.

"Because you snogged your sister or because you're seventeen?" Nagi said. "I find it tough being fifteen –"

"No!" Omi said. "Because Yohji sucked my blood."

" _Right_ ," Nagi drawled. "Your _blood_."

"You can't have missed that he's a vampire! He sleeps all day! He pervs over young girls! He spouts self-loathing bullshit when he _is_ awake!"

"Schuldig's like that too. Though the self-loathing is usually a hangover."

"Look, do you want to be undead or not?"

Nagi shrugged. He _was_ , he reminded himself, a depressed adolescent.

"Can't be worse than Eszett."


End file.
